


Coffee to Live

by Judas_Valleyman (VictorianDoubt)



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Canon, Coffee, F/M, Gen, Other, oneshots
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4903891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictorianDoubt/pseuds/Judas_Valleyman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eine kleine Sammlung zusammenhangloser kurzer (und noch kürzerer Oneshots) die alle irgendwie mit Kaffee zu tun haben. (Überschrift wie Kapiteltitel natürlich angelehnt and "Coffee to Go")</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coffee to Stay Awake

_Kaffee, um wachzubleiben_

**Staffel:** Eins / Pre-Series  
**Hauptperson:** Michael

Ein unbeteiligter Beobachter hätte den Schreibtisch als unaufgeräumt und nicht sehr ordentlich bezeichnet, doch unbeteiligte Beobachter konnten auch nicht in Michaels Kopf hineinblicken. Er trat gerade auf den Tisch zu, den soundsovielten Kaffee in der Hand. Abends um 9 hatte er mit dem Trinken angefangen und nun war es nachts um Drei.  
In diesen sechs Stunden war der Kaffee kontinuierlich stärker geworden und der Milchgehalt pro Tasse proportional gesunken.  
Glücklicher- und auch seltsamerweise verspürte er noch gar nicht den Drang, zu schlafen, was auch nicht sein durfte.  
Die Zeit wurde immer knapper und er war schon in einigen Nächten aus Träumen hochgeschreckt, die ihm seinen auf den dem elektrischen Stuhl festgeschnallten Bruder zeigten. Ein weiteres Argument dafür, nicht zu schlafen.  
Er schob den bearbeiteten Stapel Papiere zur Seite und wandte sich dem nächsten zu. Das Tattoo musste noch ein wenig überarbeitet werden, dann würde er auch bald seinen Termin für die Tätowierung machen können.  
Kritisch betrachtete er seine Zeichnungen. Hm. Sie waren vor allem eines: Verwirrend, auch für ihn und das war das Letzte, das er gebrauchten konnte. Er durfte nicht in den Spiegel gucken und erstmal eine halbe Stunde nach einem Weg suchen müssen.  
Er seufzte und nahm einen Schluck Kaffee, ohne noch groß auf solche Nebensächlichkeiten wie Geschmack zu achten. Es war schwer, auf diesem schmalen Grat zwischen verborgenen Hinweisen und selbst für ihn unsichtbaren Wegen zu wandeln.  
Er fuhr mit dem Finger einen Kanal entlang, doch musste er abbrechen, es wurde zu unübersichtlich. Verdammt. Diesen Teil konnte er dann wohl nochmal komplett überarbeiten. Es würde eine lange Nacht werden, länger, als ursprünglich geplant.  
Vor ihm lagen, von links nach rechts aufgereiht, ein angespitzter Bleistift, ein Radiergummi und ein schwarzschreibender Kugelschreiber. Nach kurzem Überlegen griff er zum mittleren Artefakt und machte sich an die Arbeit.  
So radierte, radierte, zeichnete und radierte er, bis das Blatt so unansehnlich geworden war, dass er sich ein neues holte. Dann eben ganz von vorne anfangen, Hauptsache, es wurde perfekt. Es war nun halb fünf am Morgen.  
Ab und zu schoss ein stechender Schmerz durch seinen Kopf, der Kaffee hatte für ihn einen leicht schalen Geschmack angenommen und vom ganzen Koffein (oder der Müdigkeit?) zitterten seine Hände so stark, dass er anfing, zu zweifeln, ob filigrane Zeichnungen im Moment das richtige waren. Dass er anfing, zu zweifeln, ob sein Vorhaben überhaupt durchführbar war.  
Gegen 6 Uhr morgens zerriss er sein wasweißichwievieltes Blatt, stand auf und wankte ins Bett. Er ließ sich niedersinken und schloss die Augen. Vielleicht sollte er schlafen, nur ein bisschen. Doch koffeinbedingt raste sein Herz und in seinem lärmenden Gehirn schrien Verzweiflung und Hoffnungslosigkeit am lautesten.


	2. Coffee to Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Staffel: Drei  
> Hauptperson: Brad Bellick  
> Anmerkung: Ist ausnahmsweise in der Ich-Perspektive geschrieben.

_Kaffee, um wehzutun_

 

„Komm ruhig rein und seh' dir das Spiel an!“, sagte der unhöfliche Schwarze plötzlich ganz nett und ich wusste, ich war drin.  
Ich warf einen Blick in den Raum – auf dem Sofa saß dieser eklige T-Bag und wühlte in einem Haufen Drogen, aber mit dem konnte ich leben. Wenn nicht, würde ich sicher eine Gelegenheit finden, ihn meinem neuen Freund Lechero madig zu machen, keine Frage.  
Der saß in einem Sessel vor dem Fernseher und betrachtete ein Fußballspiel.  
„Ah, das ist das, was ihr hier unten unter Fußball versteht!“  
Tut mir ja echt leid, aber für Non-American-Football habe ich nur Spott übrig. Ganz ehrlich, was für ein Pussysport! Was sollen das für Männer sein, die beim geringsten Körperkontakt schon einen auf Mädchen machen und heulend am Boden liegen?  
Sammy scheint das nicht so zu sehen: „Das ist die WM – Fußball ohne diese lächerlichen Helme wie bei euch!“  
Lächerlich, pah! Aber was kann ich von einem Insassen in dieser heruntergekommenen Anstalt auch schon erwarten, im Gegensatz zu mir hat der es bestimmt verdient, hier drin zu sitzen.  
Er bietet mir an, mich zu setzen und drängt mich fast auf das eklige, stinkende Sofa. Na, besser als überhaupt kein Sofa!  
Trotzdem werde ich kurz ein wenig unsicher – sein dreckiges Grinsen ist mir eine Spur zu breit und die gelangweilte Stimme, in der Lechero T-Bag mit den Worten „Teodoro...Kaffee!“ befiehlt, dieses Getränk zu holen, klingt plötzlich gar nicht mehr einladend.  
Aber egal. Überhaupt – was ist „Teodoro“ eigentlich für ein affiger Spitzname?  
Doch ich komme nicht dazu, länger darüber nachzudenken, denn mir fällt auf, dass sich Sammys Arm, der plötzlich auf meiner Schulter liegt, gar nicht gefällt. Ich kann auch selber sitzen, danke, man muss mich nicht festhalten!  
Lechero hat sich immer noch nicht in meine Richtung gedreht und langsam werde ich sehr nervös.  
Immer noch mit ausdrucksloser Stimme fängt er an zu reden: „Das Einzige, was ich mehr hasse, als einen Verräter, ist ein Verräter mit falschen Informationen.“  
Nun wendet er den Kopf zu mir, nur ein kleines Bisschen.  
Verdammt...verdammt. Verfluchte Scheisse.  
Hektisch versuche ich, mich rauszureden: „Hören Sie, es tut mir Leid wie das gelaufen ist, aber meine Informationen waren richtig, nur dieser Scofield ist ein gerissenes Arschloch und er versucht sicher was Neues, sie werden schon seh'n!“  
Meine Stimme wird immer schneller und ich weiß, dass ich sicher überhaupt nicht lässig klinge, aber mir ist inzwischen egal, wie ich rüberkomme, ich will diesen Raum nur wieder lebend verlassen.  
T-Bag hat inzwischen den Kaffee gebracht und stellt ihn vor Lechero ab, plötzlich werde ich von hinten gepackt und auf den Tisch geworfen, wo mich zwei von Lecheros animalischen Kerlen festhalten.  
Nun bin ich definitiv in Panik, aber ich kann mich nicht aufrichten.  
„Kommt schon, was macht ihr denn mit mir?“, kommt es aus meinem Mund, aber will ich das wirklich wissen?  
Egal, wie oft ich noch betone, dass es dieser Scofield-Wichser war, sie reagieren nicht und plötzlich setzt sich Lechero neben mich, die Kaffeetasse in der Hand. „Shh.“, befielt er und zieht mir mein Hemd hoch und ich bekomme so eine Ahnung, was passieren wird und er fängt an zu sprechen, ganz langsam, als wüsste er, wie sehr er mich damit foltert: „Ich weiß noch, du hast mir heute Morgen angeboten, wenn du lügst, darf ich dich töten. Sei froh, dass ich dich nicht beim Wort nehme...“  
Ich weiß, dass ich mir gleich wünschen würde, er hätte mich beim Wort genommen. „Komm' schon, Bagwell, hilf' mir mal!“, versuche ich einen auf alte Kameradschaft zu machen, doch der verdammte Bastard tut so, als würde er mich nicht hören und grinst er etwa?  
Gott. Das nächste was ich fühle, ist wie sich etwas Heißes, etwas so so unglaublich Heißes auf meinem Rücken ausbreitet, ich kann nur noch schreien und wünsche mir nur noch, das es aufhört.  
Mein Körper zuckt und zappelt und der Schmerz scheint unerträglich, doch die Kaffeetasse wird unbarmherzig vollständig über mir ausgeleert.  
Als es vorbei ist, sind meine Glieder verkrampft und meine Lungen leergeschrieen, ich werde einfach liegengelassen, wie eine Fliege, die man mit einem Schlag nicht töten konnte und die nun halb zerquetscht zum Sterben daliegt.  
Der Schmerz brennt noch auf mir, doch der Hass und Scham, die nun in mir aufsteigen, sind sogar noch heißer, als der Kaffee, den ich zu spüren bekam.


	3. Coffee to Drown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Staffel: Vier  
> Hauptperson: Alex

_Kaffee um zu ertrinken_

Hinter einem der leeren Metallregale, die in der riesigen Lagerhalle des Öfteren anzutreffen waren, ließ er sich zu Boden sinken, an die Wand gelehnt, die Knie an die Brust gezogen und mit beiden Händen die Kaffeetasse umklammernd.  
Er zitterte ein wenig, doch das tat er inzwischen fast ständig und fragte sich schon gar nicht mehr, warum – Stress, Trauer, Wut, Hoffnungslosigkeit, zu wenig Essen, zu viel Koffein, die Möglichkeiten waren endlos.  
In Ermangelung einer anderen Aussicht warf er einen Blick in die Tasse. Der Kaffee war dunkelbraun, fast schwarz und hielt zwar wach, doch schmeckte dafür umso ekliger.  
War aber auch egal, denn wach sein, denken, Scylla finden, war das Einzige, wozu er noch lebte.  
Und natürlich dieses verdammte Arschloch finden, das seinen Sohn getötet hatte.  
Bei diesem Gedanken zuckte sein Körper fast krampfartig zusammen und der Kaffee schlug schwarze Wellen. Alex starrte auf das Gesöff, als könne es ihm einen Ausweg aus der ganzen Scheiße zeigen, als könne er sich einfach kopfüber hineinstürzen und ertrinken.  
Das wäre schön.  
Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken, schloss die Augen und atmete tief ein. Er stellte sich vor, wie die schwarze Brühe über seinem Kopf zusammenschlug und sich Mund, Nase und Lungen mit bitterer Säure füllten. Tiefer und tiefer würde er sinken ohne sich zu wehren. Bilder seines Lebens würden an ihm vorbei ziehen – Cameron, Pam, Sona – doch er würde nichts tun, und nur innerlich zerfressen werden von kaffeeschwarzbrauner Leere.  
Schwarz. Schwarz und Gelb. Plötzlich zog das schwarz-gelbe Absperrband in seinem Kopf vorbei. Das Absperrband, das er weggeschoben hatte, um in sein Haus zu rennen.  
Er war festgehalten worden. „Sie wollen da nicht reingehen, glauben Sie mir.“  
War er natürlich doch.  
Fast weinte er, fast übergab er sich.  
Schuldgefühle brannten in seinen Lungen und er hatte den Geschmack von Versagen im Mund.  
Er öffnete die Augen und nahm einen Schluck Kaffee, was den Geschmack in seinem Mund nicht wesentlich verbesserte.  
„Reiss' dich zusammen!“, murmelte er zu sich selbst und stand auf. Ein sechsköpfiges Monster und ein kindermordender Bastard mussten bekämpft werden, da war keine Zeit zu ertrinken.


	4. Coffee to Steal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Staffel: Irgendwann vor Staffel Vier  
> Hauptperson: Roland

_Kaffee, um zu stehlen_

 

_„...like the account info of everyone at Starbucks with a latte and a laptop.“  
\- Roland, Episode 4x02_

 

Der junge Mann nahm den Pappbecher mit einem dankenden Nicken entgegen. Das „Decaf“-Schildchen war angekreuzt und sein Name fast unleserlich auf die Pappe gekritzelt. Er zuckte mit den Schultern. Zwar war er im Allgemeinen eher ein Befürworter der Anonymität, doch es war mehr als fraglich, ob der Mann am Kaffeeausschank sich später noch an das flüchtig dahingeschmierte „Roland“ erinnern können und eine gedankliche Brücke zu dem unscheinbaren Typen im weiten grauen Kapuzenpullover schlagen können würde.  
War aber eigentlich auch egal, was er nun tun würde, war mehr als unauffällig.  
Er nahm an einem Ecktisch platz. Vielleicht wäre einer in der Mitte des Raumes vorteilhafter gewesen, doch hier fühlte er sich einfach irgendwie sicherer, außerdem war der Starbucks ja nicht so groß, dass eine mangelnde Reichweite sein Vorhaben eingeschränkt hätte.  
Er nippte an seinem entkoffeinierten schwarzen Kaffee – Koffein wollte er nun keines mehr, zu viele davon aufgeputschten Nächte hatte er sich im blassen Licht eines Bildschirms hektisch tippend um die Ohren geschlagen. Jetzt war Zeit, sich auszuruhen und die Früchte seiner Arbeit zu ernten.  
Er packte seinen Laptop aus, fuhr ihn hoch und startete sein trickreiches Programm. Die grünen Balken zeigten ihm an, dass er nicht gerade wenige Daten empfing, im Gegenteil, sehr, sehr viele...  
Selig lächelnd betrachtete er diejenigen, die mit ihren Laptops um ihn herum saßen und nicht wussten, was gerade mit ihren persönlichen Daten geschah. Nicht zu vergessen die, in deren Taschen versteckt ihre Handys und MP3-Player schlummerten.  
Er grinste zufrieden und nahm noch einen Schluck Kaffee. So ließ es sich leben!


	5. Coffee to Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Staffel Drei  
> Hauptperson: Fernando Sucre

_Kaffee, um sich zu erinnern_

 

Sucre saß in diesem heruntergekommenen Café irgendwo in Panama und wusste, dass er eigentlich nicht durfte, was er gerade tat. Pause machen.  
Sein Leben bestand nur noch aus Geld verdienen, Geld verschicken, Lincoln helfen.   
War doch irgendwie klar, dass er alles tun würde, um Michael da rauszuholen! Er verdankte ihm sein Leben, sogar mehrmals, Michael war ein echt guter Freund geworden.  
Aber manchmal, da konnte er einfach nicht mehr.  
So war er also in diesen kleinen Imbiss gelaufen, hatte sich an einen Ecktisch gesetzt und einen _café con leche y azucar bestellt. Nun saß er da, rührte in seiner Tasse und nahm ab und zu einen Schluck. Es war kein guter Kaffee und dann auch noch überzuckert, doch das passte zu seiner Stimmung.  
Bitter waren seine Gedanken, doch dann auch wieder süß, so unendlich süß.   
Nämlich dann, wenn er das hellbraune Heißgetränk in seiner Tasse betrachtete und Bilder vor seinem inneren Auge auftauchten.   
Maricruz.   
Maricruz' milchkaffeefarbene Haut und ihr Lächeln und ihre Augen.  
Doch nicht nur an sie dachte er, auch an sein Baby, das er zwar noch nie im Arm hatte halten dürfen, dennoch wusste er mit Sicherheit, dass er Vater des hübschesten Babys der Welt war!  
Ja, er war stolz. Selig lächelte er seinen Kaffee an, doch in seinem Herzen und in seinen Gedanken erreichte das Lächeln jene, für die es bestimmt war, seine beiden Mädchen zu Hause.  
Er war sich sicher, dass er sie wiedersehen würde, dafür würde er alles tun!  
Genau wie für Michael. _

_Da war er wieder, dieser Zwiespalt, in dem er feststeckte. Auf der einen Seite gab es für ihn nichts Logischeres, als für Michael das zu tun, was der auch für ihn getan hätte, auf der anderen Seite, wusste er, dass mit jedem Tag, den er hier blieb, die Chance, wieder zu Maricruz zurückzukehren, geringer wurde. Denn mit jedem Tag, verringerte sich die Chance, dass er hier lebend wieder rauskam. Er verschluckte sich an seinem Kaffee und hustete. Schon so oft hatte er sich diese Tatsache klar gemacht und doch erschrak er jedes Mal, als wäre es eine neue Erkenntnis: Die Chance, das hier alles zu überleben, war gleich Null, da gab er sich keinerlei Illusionen hin._

_Er hatte schon einmal an einem erfolgreichen Gefängnisausbruch teilgehabt, solches Glück hatte man doch nicht zweimal im Leben!  
Jeden Tag wenn er zu seiner Arbeit neben dem Gefängnis fuhr, rechnete er damit, den Ort in Handschellen wieder zu verlassen. So etwas Riskantes konnte einfach auf Dauer nicht gut gehen.  
Dabei war Michael natürlich nicht der einzige Grund, warum er den Job angenommen hatte, eigentlich war er sogar fast zweitrangig. Das Wichtigste war, dass Fernando Geld brauchte, ein regelmäßiges Einkommen, egal wie!_

_Und jedes Mal, wenn er wieder einen Brief nach Hause schicken konnte, freute es ihn, dass er doch irgendwie einen Weg gefunden hatte, seine Familie zu unterstützen.  
Nach Hause. War das überhaupt noch sein Zuhause?  
Er erinnerte sich an den Tag, an dem er Lincoln erklärt hatte, er könne ihm nicht helfen, er wolle zurück zu Maricruz. Dann hatte er an der Bushaltestelle neben der jungen Mutter und ihrem Kind gesessen, die Polizisten waren aufgetaucht...und es war ihm auf einen Schlag klar geworden, dass er seinen Liebsten das nicht antun konnte. Ein Vater sollte für seine Tochter da sein, immer, sie zur Schule bringen können, mit ihr auf den Spielplatz gehen...nicht immer wegrennen müssen, sobald Polizei auftauchte. Ein Vater sollte seiner Tochter Sicherheit bieten können.  
Das war ihm unmöglich._

_Aber trotzdem, er würde nie aufgeben!  
Das schwor er sich, an diesem Nachmittag in diesem Café, er schwor sich, nie aufzuhören, an eine Heimkehr zu glauben!  
Dieser Gedanke machte ihn ein klein wenig glücklicher, aber nur ein klein wenig.  
Bis zu dem Tag, an dem er wieder über Maricruz Haut mit der Farbe von Milchkaffee streichen konnte, bis zu dem Tag, an dem er sein Kind würde im Arm halten können, würde „glücklich“ nur ein undefinierter, weit entfernter Begriff bleiben._

_Er stürzte den Rest des Kaffees hinunter, der letzte Schluck war fast nur Zucker und klebte im Mund. Doch Fernando Sucre leckte sich die Süße von den Lippen und dankte insgeheim dem ekelig bittersüßen Getränk, das ihn irgendwie an den Grund erinnert hatte, für den es sich zu kämpfen lohnte._


	6. Coffee to Decide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Staffel: Zwei  
> Hauptperson: John Abruzzi  
> Anmerkung: Diese Szene ist jetzt nicht hundertprozentig so, wie in der Serie - z.B. habe ich einen Kaffee eingefügt, damit es in der Konzept der Sammlung passt. :D

_Kaffee, um sich zu entscheiden_

 

Er genoss den heißen, schwarzen Kaffee, als wäre es sein erster.  
War es ja auch irgendwie – sein erster wirklich guter Kaffee seit langem, das Gesöff im Gefängnis hatte den Namen ja wohl nicht verdient.

Dieses hier dagegen floss ihm warm und lecker die Kehle hinab und das Koffein erfüllte ihn angenehm mit Leben. Er fühlte sich sowieso schon viel lebendiger und dazu trug auch bei, dass er endlich wieder bei seiner Familie war. Den Blick konnte er gar nicht mehr von den Gesichtern seiner Kinder abwenden und auch die Hand seiner Frau hielt er konstant in der seinen, als hätte er Angst, es würde jeden Augenblick jemand ins Zimmer stürmen und ihm die Leute entreissen, wegen denen er den nahezu selbstmörderischen Akt des Ausbruchs mitgemacht hatte.

Aber der Plan hatte ja funktioniert, er hatte es überlebt, ihm war die Flucht gelungen.  
Gut, vielleicht nicht ganz so wie geplant – dass das Fluchtflugzeug ohne sie davongeflogen war, machte ihn immer noch ein wenig wütend, genauso wie, dass er leider nicht alle losgeworden war, die er hatte beseitigen wollen.  
Naja, letzten Endes war dann doch alles gut ausgegangen, und er musste zugeben, dass er es anständig von Scofield fand, dass er ihn dann noch mit Kleidern versorgt hatte – gut, die hatten zwar nicht gepasst, aber wieso zu viel erwarten?  
Ach ja, und die Chicken Wings, auch ein Geschenk Michaels. Beim Essen hatte er sich mit den anderen kurz richtig verbunden gefühlt, doch diesen Gedanken schüttelte er schnell wieder ab.  
Die waren nur wertlose Verbrecher, er hingegen ein mächtiger und gefürchteter Mann.

Und ein liebender Familienvater.  
Ein Lächeln huschte ihm über das Gesicht als er John Junior und Nicole ansah. Sie hatten die Rückkehr ihres Vaters begeistert empfangen und strahlten ihn immer noch an. Das war das Schöne an Kindern – sie hinterfragten nicht, sondern nahmen einfach hin. Es war ihnen nicht wichtig, zu wissen, wieso Papa schon wieder da war, es zählte nur, dass er jetzt hier mit ihnen am Tisch saß, Kaffee trank und Kuchen aß.

Bei Sylvia war das schon anders. Zwar war sie eindeutig sehr glücklich darüber, ihn wieder bei sich zu haben, doch las in ihren Zügen auch Sorge, Sorge um die Zukunft.  
Geld war kein Problem, klar, doch ansonsten wusste man nie, was geschehen konnte. Er würde gesucht werden, das war logisch, aber dennoch wollte er es sich um nichts in der Welt nehmen zu lassen, einen Neustart mit seiner Familie zu wagen. Vielleicht wäre es sicherer für die, wenn er sich fern hielte, doch das konnte er überhaupt nicht! Sie waren das Wichtigste in seinem Leben.  
Das Zweitwichtigste war ihm der Glaube geworden und als drittes kam...immer noch die Rache.

John wusste: Egal, wie gut es ihm je gehen würde, wie glücklich und sicher er mit seiner Familie war, in seinem Hinterkopf würde immer noch der Gedanke an Otto Fibonacci sitzen. Immer.  
Deshalb musste er gehen.

Sein Blick senkte sich auf das Kreuz an der zarten goldenen Kette, das ihm Sylvia bei ihrem kurzen Streitgespräch in die Hand gedrückt hatte. Es sollte ihn daran erinnern, was wirklich von Bedeutung war. Was wichtig war. Wo er hin gehörte.

Wie zu einem stummen Gebet blickte er nach oben und vielleicht flehte er auch wirklich um Vergebung. Gott sollte ihm verzeihen, dass er nicht ablassen konnte, dass es ihm nicht möglich war, diesem Feind zu vergeben.

Es war ja nicht nur die erhöhte Gefährdung, der er ausgesetzt wurde, wenn jener vor Gericht aussagte, er musste zugeben, dass dieser Gedanke erst an zweiter Stelle kam. Hauptsächlich erzürnte ihn die Tatsache, dass Fibonacci es überhaupt wagen würde, auszusagen. Männer, die seinen Zorn erregt hatten, sollten um ihr Leben fürchten, sich im Untergrund verstecken, und sich nicht gegen ihn erheben!

Anfangs hatte er sich selbst noch versprochen, alles hinter sich zu lassen, nicht nach Vergeltung zu streben, doch, mein Gott, er konnte nicht! Fibonacci war so nahe.  
Es würde auch das letzte Mal sein, das schwor er sich und seiner Familie.

Nur noch diesen einen Störfaktor würde er aus dem Weg räumen, danach konnte er sich beruhigt zurückziehen, mit seiner Vergangenheit abschließen und das Zusammensein mit der Familie genießen. Er würde darauf achten, dass sein Kinder zu anständigen Menschen heranwuchsen – vielleicht eher nicht solche, wie er einer war. Gott sollte sie schon von Anfang an begleiten, damit sie nie auch nur in Gefahr liefen, irgendwann solche Entscheidungen treffen zu müssen, wie er gerade.

Er seufzte tief. Natürlich wusste er, dass auch alles mögliche schief gehen konnte, dass er vielleicht nicht lebend von seinem Rachefeldzug zurückkehren würde. Wollte er das neu gewonnene Leben mit seiner Familie wirklich so aufs Spiel setzten?

Kurz lachte er trocken auf, was ihm verwunderte Blicke seitens der anderen einbrachte.  
Als ob es darum ginge, was er wollte! Hier wurde er von einem inneren Zwang getrieben – er konnte nicht ruhig weiterleben, so lange Fibonacci das auch tat.  
Er hatte sich entschieden.

Als Sylvia das Zimmer verließ, ergriff er die Chance.  
„Ich bin bald wieder zurück, eine Sache muss ich noch erledigen!“, versprach er den Kindern, doch sah er ihnen dabei nicht in die Augen. Er wollte nicht sehen, ob sich in ihnen vielleicht Zweifel regten, ob sie vielleicht langsam lernten, den Worten ihres Vaters skeptischer gegenüber zu stehen.

Er stand auf und leerte seine Tasse, dabei schloss er genüsslich die Augen, denn irgendetwas in ihm riet, den Kaffee zu genießen, als wäre es sein letzter.


	7. Coffee to Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Staffel: Pre-Series  
> Hauptperson: Theodore „T-Bag“ Bagwell

_Kaffee, um etwas zu testen_

 

Für sie war das wahrscheinlich eine ganz normale Verabredung zu Kaffee und Kuchen, vielleicht mit etwas Aufregung verbunden, weil sie ihn, so unglaublich das war, wirklich zu _mögen_ schien. Für ihn hingegen war es ein Test.

Er atmete tief durch, streckte sich, sodass es im Rücken knackste, und drückte dann auf die Türklingel. Als Susan öffnete lächelte er strahlend und musste sich nicht einmal dazu zwingen – das war selten, war ein Lächeln bei ihm doch meist ein Mittel zum Zweck. Er küsste sie auf die Wange und sie bat ihn herein. Es war das erste Mal, dass er bei ihr zu Hause war, so etwas war ja immer eine besondere Situation. Die Gestaltung eines Hauses oder einer Wohnung sagte immer viel über ihre Bewohner aus und hier entdeckte er nichts Unerwartetes. Alles war ordentlich und sauber – auch wenn sie bestimmt extra für ihn aufgeräumt und geputzt hatte, so ein Mensch war sie – und man konnte nicht erkennen, dass hier Kinder wohnten, hätte er es nicht gewusst. Aus irgendeinem Raum drang eine leise Jungenstimme. Theodore ballte nervös die Fäuste und hoffte, dass Susan ihm die Anspannung nicht ansah.

Der Tisch war schon gedeckt, es gab vier mal Teller und Besteck, eine Kuchenplatte in der Mitte und außerdem zwei Kannen. Susan ließ ihren Blick über den Tisch schweifen. „Oh nein, ich habe Milch und Zucker für den Kaffee vergessen! Warte kurz, das hole ich gleich... Möchtest du schnell den Kindern etwas einschenken? In der blauen Kanne ist Kakao!“ Er tat wie ihm geheißen und goss die schokoladige Flüssigkeit in die beiden kleineren Tassen. Wie alt waren die beiden nochmal?  
Lange musste er das nicht überlegen, denn schon rief Susan „Gracey! Zack!“ und rasche Schritte näherten sich dem Raum. Als erstes kam ein kleines Mädchen, unübersehbar gespannt auf den Gast. Der Junge war schon älter und bemühte sich infolge dessen um etwas mehr Coolness. Langsam lief er hinter seiner Schwester her und nickte als Begrüßung nur kurz, um sich dann sogleich auf einen Stuhl fallen zu lassen.  
„So geht das aber nicht!“ Susan stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Was habe ich euch über höfliche Begrüßungen gesagt?“ Sie warf Theodore einen entschuldigenden Blick zu, doch er winkte lächelnd ab. Eigentlich wäre es ihm wirklich lieber, wenn nicht zu viel Fokus auf die Kinder gelegt würde. Doch jetzt sprang das Mädchen fröhlich auf ihn zu und streckte die Hand aus: „Hallo, ich bin Gracey!“ Sie strahlte ihn spontan vertrauensvoll an und er lächelte etwas unsicher zurück und schüttelt die kleine Hand. „Hallo, ich bin Theodore, aber weil das ein ziemlich langer Name ist, kannst du mich Teddy nennen.“  
Nun reichte ihm der Junge, immer noch mit recht abweisendem Blick, die Hand. „Zack“, sagte er nur.  
Susan verdrehte ein wenig die Augen, aber sie hatte schon erklärt, dass Zack sich mit dem Gedanken, dass seine Mutter einen neuen Mann kennen gelernt hatte, nicht wirklich anfreunden konnte. Jungen in dem Alter waren wohl so.  
Beruhigt, zumindest die erste Begegnung mit den Kindern ohne unwillkürliche gedankliche Grenzüberschreitungen überlebt zu haben. Natürlich hatte er nicht unbedingt erwartet, dass seine Vorstellungen sich in verbotene Gefilde bewegen würden, dem rationalen Teil seines Bewusstseins war klar, dass er wegen Susan hier war und nur wegen Susan. Dennoch machte ihn die Nähe von Kindern nervös, als fürchte er, er hätte sich nicht unter Kontrolle und irgendwelche bösen Kräfte in seinem Unterbewusstsein würden plötzlich Macht über ihn gewinnen.

Nun fröhlicher bat er sich an, den Kuchen zu schneiden und platzierte ein Stück auf jedem Teller, während dessen hatte ihm Susan Kaffee eingeschenkt, in den er noch zwei Löffel Zucker rieseln lies. Während er die Tasse zum Mund hob und auf das heiße Gebräu pustete ließ er seinen Blick wieder über die Kinder schweifen. Zack war wohl generell schlecht gelaunt, doch Grace schien schon Vertrauen gefasst zu haben. Er mochte sie beide jetzt schon, irgendwie, auf eine gute Weise. Graceys vobehaltlose Zuneigung machte ihn glücklich und mit dem mürrischen Zack konnte er sich auf eine gewisse Weise identifizieren. In dem Alter war er selbst auch nicht der Fröhlichste und Aufgeschlossenste gewesen, Gott, nein! Wobei er allerdings Gründe gehabt hatte, die er niemand anderem wünschte. Nein, eher – die er niemand anderem mehr wünschen und zufügen wollte. Nicht, nachdem er nun Susan hatte.

Aufgrund seiner Erleichterung und als Susans auch erkannte, dass ihre Kinder keinen allzu schlechten ersten Eindruck gemacht hatten, konnte sich schnell eine lockere Unterhaltung entspannen, die Zack schweigend verfolgte, wohingegen Grace es sich oft nicht nehmen lies, jemandem in den Satz zu fallen und von Erlebnissen aus dem Kindergarten berichtete. Zur Freude ihrer Mutter reagierte Teddy aber nicht genervt, sondern nahm ihre Erzählungen so ernst, als spräche er mit einem Menschen auf Augenhöhe.  
„Du kannst gut mit Kindern umgehen!“, lobte Susan ihn später, als die beiden Kinder schon wieder zum Spielen verschwunden waren.  
Ihn durchfuhr ein eisiger Schauer und statt etwas zu antworten nahm er einen großen Schluck Kaffee.  
Kaffee war ein _Erwachsenen_ getränk, sagte er sich, und immer, wenn er den bitteren Geschmack auf der Zunge spürte, vergewisserte er sich, dass er ein _Erwachsener_ war, mit _erwachsenen_ Bedürfnissen, Sehnsüchten...Lüsten. Teilweise fand er sich dann selbst lächerlich, doch solche kleinen Rituale und Mantras halfen ihm, sich auf das Gut-Sein zu fokussieren, schlechte Gedanken auszublenden, so zu sein, wie er sein sollte, verdammt noch mal. 

Doch heute brauchte er das gar nicht. Seine Gedanken waren bei Susan und er brauchte sich nicht zusammenzureissen, um sich auf das Gespräch zu konzentrieren, und er lächelte und sie lächelte und alles war, wie es sein sollte.

Als er am frühen Abend ging, wusste er, dass er seinen Test bestanden hatte: Er konnte mit Susan zusammen sein, ohne dass ihre Kinder ihn in irgendeiner Weise ablenkten.  
Ja, irgendwie war er sich sogar sicher, dass er mit Susan zusammen sein musste, dann würde er auch künftig auf den Pfaden der Tugend wandeln können – so jedenfalls sagte er sich gleichsam pathosbeladen wie hoffnungsvoll.


End file.
